The Dreadful Perfection
by Popcorn12
Summary: In this sorrowful compilation of one-shots, you will see an unknown and grim dark side of these anime characters. Feel what they feel, these sorrowful and dramatic stories. Request and I see what I can do. Obs.: Not using a standard way to write the stories, at all.
1. M A S T E R L I S T

**_Synopsis_**

_In this sorrowful compilation of one-shots, you will see an unknown and grim dark side of these anime characters. Feel what they feel, these sorrowful and dramatic stories. _

* * *

**A/N:**

This compilation of stories are one-shots to "expose" the dark side of anime characters. Yes, it may be a little forced, maybe overdramatic, etc. But I swear I'm going to do my best, for I have school, two courses and a bunch of other projects to write.

I am taking requests for now, so if you want to request any character, I see what I can do. **_REALLY, I DO NOT GUARANTEE THAT I WILL MAKE ALL THE CHARACTHERS REQUESTED_**, for maybe I don't know them and maybe if I know, I don't know him/her enough. This is the MASTER LIST, where I am going to update to keep you guys informed of the status in a group. I take **_mainly_** take Animes, but if you want to request any creepypasta character...

**How Can I Request?**

Following the scheme below:

Character: _

Anime/Creepypasta/Thehellhecamefrom: _

* * *

**Warnings:** _Drama, Physchological Sensitive Material, Angst and etc._

_Requests Status:_ **OPEN**

**FINISHED ONE-SHOTS**

Ichigo Momomiya - Tokyo Mew Mew

Mint Aizawa - Tokyo Mew Mew _(requested by **Purple255225**)_

**ONE-SHOTS "TO-DO"**

Pudding Fong – Tokyo Mew Mew

Retasu Midorikawa – Tokyo Mew Mew

Ichiro Momomiya (OC) – Tokyo Mew Mew

Fuyumi Yanagi – Blood Lad

Liz T. Blood – Blood Lad

**ONE-SHOTS REQUESTED**

Kisshu Ikisatashi – Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

_Thinking about a catch phrase to put here..._


	2. F E A R

"_What is it your fear most, Ichigo?"_

The question haunted my head for all my life and yet it haunts. Many people asked me this through my life. I never got to answer, though. I _didn't _want to answer.

I was always a fearful girl. Always scared of the monsters under my bed _(I still believe they are in there…)_, the kidnapers who would take me away from my parents. Like any other child, I had fads before going to sleep. I had imaginary friends. However, my imaginary friends were rather mean with me, saying strange and scary things. They said if I told anyone, they would throw me in a hole and bury me alive till I died and burned in hell.

As the time passed, my brother and I grew up and he became even more troublesome and stubborn. Not under his imaginary's friends influence, of course. At this point he didn't have imaginary friends anymore. What about little me? Mine kept bullying me. It didn't take long for me to start having paranoiac thoughts, nightmares and even unusual acting. My parents took me to a "doctor" to talk about my "friends", and we left without saying a word.

Later that same day, I could her my parents talking about me. About the doctor's diagnosis.

That was when a discovered my "imaginary friends" were delusions. What was strange, because my diagnosis was not schizophrenia. I just hated how things only got worse, when my parents denied the fact I might be a crazy child, just ignoring and don't treating me at all. My friends faded as the years passed, but the voices and the nightmares did not. They almost drove me to a point of insanity that I cannot even talk about.

What forced me to start taking specific pills for schizophrenia, even though it was dangerous. They are what kept me going, easing drastically my problems. Creating others, anyway. I did not even know how many pills I should take, so I just swallowed them according to the severity of my delusions/nightmares/voices. Bad idea. I just vomited everything I ate, and even taking the pills, I _snapped_. Sometimes, I just got in a crisis state and that's when I felt I needed to go somewhere to discount my crazy snap. Generally, I would go to an abandoned asylum and break everything I could find, write random words and scratch, itch myself until the point of bleeding.

Nowadays, my situation is kind of better, since I have a lot of friends and responsibilities and a boyfriend. Mint is the one who always remember me of my fears when my mind is out of them, even without the intention. _You're a chicken, Ichigo!_, she said when we visited Retasu's school to investigate. I tried to act cool, and even my snap was subtle and rather pathetic.

I just didn't want to go there, because _they_ told me they told me about the ghosts, they told me that ghosts are the worst, they told me they would rip my soul apart until I was just a quartered spirit wandering forever in earth or in hell condemned to eternal sorrow, nowhere go to. They told me, they showed me a lot of horrible things which would make an average person go insane. Mint's most recent defiance to me as a very familiar question.

"What is it you fear most, Ichigo?" – Mint said, and I can still hear her pleased and playful voice, mocking me like she knew she hit my whole body with a dredge, a truck.

But I still fear. I still fear my future, I still fear the unknown. I fear because this medicine, which just ease my pain, it is helping my unknown illness as well. All these facts are making me slowly go insane and crazy and hated and pathetic and insane. And I'm addicted to it, I'm addicted to medicine, I just drop them down my throat and recently I'm puking blood and having nosebleeds and I just won't tell anyone because they will judge me. It has been my secret from years and I just can't let them discover.

"_When I slowly fade away, _

_Please do not forsake me."_

And here I stand at this very moment, bleeding from the scratches I gave myself, my nails broken and my fingers bleeding for I used this crimson tone to write the thing written all over the walls, I'm in the middle of this dark asylum room, with glass cracked all over the tile, I took so many pills and I'm injecting the liquid transferal of this medicine in my veins. Do I even care? Do I even know what I am doing? How did I reach this point?

"_They don't know _

_They won't know_

_Their heroine is a freak."_

For so many years I tried to hide, because I just wanted to be an average girl. When a turned into a goddamn mew mew I decided I had to be perfect, I had to fill everyone's expectations about me. I just couldn't, I can't let them down, they need me, they need my help, they need me to save them from the aliens, they need me to be their friend, they need me to be a good daughter, they need me to be a good heroine and girlfriend. But… Do they really need me at all? Aren't I fooling myself? Aren't they fooling me? Am I just a big joke?

"_Please, don't hate me when I'm_

_Slowly turning insane._

_For it is all my fault, _

_I am the one to blame_

_For my own sorrow, for my own maim."_

I just kept on breaking and shattering and smashing everything around me, at this moment I am so glad no one is here to see me. I revise the words written on the walls, they are all over the place, they are judging me. "Liar", "Sorrow", "Insanity", "Freak", "Irresponsibility", "Pain", "Panic", and other words filling the once blank walls with my blood. I wrote a poem that looks like a suicide letter. I can't differ anymore, I can't identify where it is.

"_I'm slowly giving up, _

_I will soon be giving in_

_There's no lie I'm suffering_

_Don't know where to begin_

_To apologize, to inform my death_

_Where I will end, now way to cease that."_

I am breaking everything, I have to control. I want to stop, I want to stop, I want to stop so bad. I'm sobbing, panting. My phone is ringing. I won't answer, cause I'm too busy ruining my life! I hate myself for being that way, I hate not having self-control… I hate the fact that, If anyone finds out, it will be my doom. I will fail everyone, dejected, thrown away by the ones who once were my beloved ones, because there is not going to be Ichigo anymore.

"_I beg you, don't hate me!_

_I swear I tried to hide_

_I swear I tried fight. _

_However, I'm cracked. _

_I am sorry I am a failure_

_I am sorry I could not make it."_

I could choose to give up to my unavoidable insanity. If I survive that, of course. That is the grim dark Ichigo behind all my cheerful and cute happiness, I'm the Ichigo who is admired and knew as a Mew Mew, leader of the patronesses whose aim is protect the earth. If I give in, there I would fall apart, there would be nothing of me left! People need me, but I can't admit I need the most.

"_Remit me you have to watch my downfall_

_But I didn't make excuses at all_

_Because I may be dying_

_But I have to stand tall._

_No matter if in the end_

_I am just a crazy freak_

_I have to think _

_Of the ones who need me"_

Did they even notice what is happening to me? Am I a skilled actress or they just don't care? And why, mom and dad, did you ignore me? Why did you shove my hopeless begs for help when I cried them?

I am somewhat self-conscious. I know I am replaceable as a Mew, and replaceable to Aoyama-kun. And I am aware of everything I am doing, everything would see just unacceptable in other people's eyes. But at this moment, all I want is to ease my agony, just getting more and more. I am that weak?

My vision is blurred, and I cannot tell if it is for the tears or the medicine. Probably the medicine, I am now falling to the ground's encounter with all my might since sustaining my body is no longer possible.

My head hit not the ground, but slipped hard from a solid and little sharp tip, maybe from the table who is actually turnaround and I swear I heard something cracking. Right after, the blood starts to flow from my head. I feel numb at all, but the wet feeling of my blood beneath me is quite uncomfortable. As my vision turned black, I could hear my name being called from not so far away.

"Daddy…" – I mumble, before passing out, the last thing I saw being the last stanza of the poem I wrote in my own blood.

"_And I am sure I will ask, _

_Yet, Now I must ask_

_Before I turn insane _

_That question made me its host_

_What is it what you fear most?"_

* * *

_Still thinking of the damn catch phrase... Help here?_


	3. S A N C T I M O N Y

**A/N:** This story was requested by **Purple255225**. Sorry if the story is not as good as you expected. I tried, I swear. Anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

_*click*_

Hello, peasant.

Let me introduce myself properly, will you?

My name is Mint Aizawa, I'm the heiress of the Aizawa family. Besides my brother, of course! I am the most popular girl in my school, the prettiest and more intelligent as well. Boys love me and girls just are always around me trying to be like me. I am a Mew Mew, so I am one of the responsible patronesses to protect the earth from the enemy. I am the best and the leader.

Right?

Terribly wrong.

I, Mint Aizawa, am just a liar. A hypocrite. My family is going out of business. Fast. Father and mother are almost killing themselves to get more money, at least my mother is. Since we can get all our money back, we have to behave as if we are the same as always. Just to keep the "perfect family" picture. It is such a difficulty to keep our posh and ridiculous house… For nothing.

Why, you ask, my family is busting? My father, I answer you. He is the pride man of the house, who run our business and can do whatever he wants to everyone. Maybe, while my mother is working hard to get her bursting cards routine back, my father is fucking some whore in Miami or Dubai. In fact, I think mom doesn't really mind at all…

However, my brother and me, we kind of do. At least we can't hear their yells and shattering things sounds anymore. We can't hear them spit harsh words to each other, and we doesn't have to hear the sound of our dad punching my mother's face. They are just married because of the money.

None of them does not care for us. In fact, my brother does have a scholarship in his college and I am not going to my ballet classes anymore. My babysitter, that good woman who is always with us despite the complications, taught me how to sew and make my own clothes.

Nowadays I dream to become a famous stylish. I dream of having a lot of money. Because, in the end, I cherish my image too much. I do not want that, but at the same time, I cannot deny who I am and the fact I am arrogant, hypocrite. Nevertheless, it does not matter what I want, for my mother wants to marry me with a rich someone… I do not even know him.

I do have my loved one already. Zakuro. She is the one I love… She is awesome, she is beautiful, and she is everything I want. Just… Zakuro is perfect. I could talk about her and all I know about her, but… No, just no. I am trying to hide that anyway I am able to, for a tons of reasons. The Aizawa, the old-minded and prejudiced Aizawa, wouldn't accept a lesbian daughter. I don't even know if Zakuro would accept me…

And besides Zakuro, I have all my friends… They are always there for me, but it is so embarrassing… Besides, I will not show Ichigo I am slag like her. See? I did it again. I just can't help… I can't help insulting and decreasing others. Mainly Ichigo. I like her, but she is loud and annoying. That little ginger cat-girl and Pudding could perfectly be sisters….

And Retasu. So kind, innocent and loving. Always getting good grades, always with that pure look. How annoying this can be? Making pretty dolls and being so generous to everyone.

Remember when I said I wanted to be a famous stylish? Yeah, my parents won't allow me for that repetitive "family image". Then, some would say "fuck your parents, do what you want", but they don't understand my current situation. I am done, just done! I've had enough of this shit. This fucking shit of fighting with… Oh, I can't say that.

However, if you are watching this (mainly, if this tape is ever found), my name is again Mint Aizawa, a rich hypocrite traitor. Sorry everyone, but I know you will find another girl to replace me, Keiichiro and Ryou. Zakuro one-sama, at least you might know I loved you, please don't think that is like the last time, even when I am being selfish again. I will make sure to do this where my body is ever found. Therefore, you will not see how pathetic I have become… Though, part of this is my fault as well. It is me the one who chose to be arrogant and decided that I had to be a perfect little girl when I was raised being said to do so. I never had the chance to stand my own will. I am the one who made fun of the others, the one who despised them. Even my friends. I am the one who override everyone due my own interests; I am the one who hides a mendacity behind a cute and snobbish face.

Brother, I know you are busy working for your future, because you still have forces and motivation. I wish I were as strong as you were. Mom, dad, I still love you both within my heart despite everything I may say or feel… So, why? Why do you have to do this to me? Can't you see that you had part on this too?! You… I had to stop my so loved ballet classes because the lack of money… That you two simply threw at the fire, with futile things and sins. My first dream was to become a ballerina…

Now, I won't get to reach my dream. Sorry, I am so sorry… And I won't get to become a stylish either. Because, it wasn't enough to shatter my first dream, you had to forbid me from sewing and drawing my clothes as well! Without that… *shaky, sobbing voice* I have no future at all…

I am a princess. Like Ichigo always says. I have to be superior from everyone, but I can't handle that. I am not the perfect daughter, the perfect friend, the perfect socialite… I am just…

… I am just a weak and petite bluebird.

Gotta go. The battery is at its end. Goodbye.

_*click*_

* * *

**A/N:** I must confess. I kinda made Mint's story inspired by Rarity's (yep, My Little Pony) true story, you know, the girl whose inspired Rarity's personality. I got to link it to Mint's story, a little creativity of mine. Google it, and you will understand._  
_

I kinda link the Tokyo Mew Mew girls with the ponie's true story. Well, except from Ichigo and Zakuro...

**Retasu**: Fluttershy mixed with Twillight Sparkle. The Twillight Sparkle part goes on Mew Mew Power interpretation of her personality and my headcanon.

**Pudding**: Pinkie Pie mixed with Rainbow Dash.

**Mint**: As I said, totally Rarity.

That is what I wanted to say, actually... Bye bye! And, yesssss, I will be updating _"Jade"_ soon!


End file.
